Episode 121: Dyump
"Dyump" was originally released on September 24, 2012. Description Ah, Fall. Smell the crisp autumn leaves and squash-scented candles. See the children, begrudgingly returning to school. Hear three brothers talk about the dark secrets of Juggalo Nation. Suggested Talking Points Salty Chocolate, Gift of Gab, Horsebush, Da-aa-ddy, Dude Food, Juggalo Shame Outline 07:07 - I have a slight problem: I talk way too much. Not because I'm insecure or socially awkward, I just hate the idea of silence in a conversation. I noticed recently that it makes me seem stupid. As a young college student who considers herself intelligent, I have a lot of interesting things to say, but they come out sounding ridiculous when they are said after a long, long rant. What are some ways I can make my gift of gab more meaningful and intelligent? -- Loquacious In The Lone-Star State 13:14 - Y - Sent in by Nicole B Thompson, from Yahoo Answers user Gracie, who asks: What should me and my horse be for halloween? Please no headless horseman.I was thinking about dressing him up as a dragon but i think the wings would be to complacated and i have 4 weeks intell the show!!Hes a brown oldenburg gelding with 4 black legs oh and im a girl.Thankyou:) 28:53 - A few months ago I moved form Ireland to Michigan, and almost everything has been great. When American people meet me and hear my accent, they always ask me to say stuff, and then they often do their best Irish accent. How should I react to these requests? Should I be polite, or should I tell them to go to hell? -- Different In Detroit 38:20 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 45:21 - Me and my pals are in the throws of a masculine evening. We had a big ol' barbecue with burgers and wings (photos attached). Now we're watching the Usual Suspects and drinking beers, but there's a problem: for a post-BBQ sweet, we ended up buying a lemon meringue pie. While delicious, we are all agreed that the LMB is far from a testosterone-inducing post-dinner treat. We'd love to hear if you have a recommendation for a manlier dessert. We presume as members of the volume-loving American nation that you'll have a better idea than us sissy Brits. -- Effete Eater In South-East London 55:00 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Joseph, who asks: My ex callled me out saying that im not a juggalo on facebook? ive tryed everything to prove to her that i am one and she still keeps saying that im not one. what can i do to get her off my *** 60:38 - Housekeeping 65:20 - FY - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Trevor, who asks: Is it possible for a ferret to hide a fushigi ball?¿? Quotes On Horses Trivia Deep Cuts * Griffin says "The line must be drawn here" while discussing horse-lovers. The pronunciation of the line indicated it was a reference to ''Star Trek: First Contact.'' References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Juggalos Category:Video Games Category:Horses Category:Ghosts Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Feminist Category:Emily Wall Category:Nicole Thompson